


a thousand miles

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about Blaine being on tour, is that Sebastian can’t always go with him.</p><p>(anonymous asked: Seblaine + skype date ♥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand miles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [this meme](http://keeponwarbling.tumblr.com/post/142308383094/75-dates-fic-meme). title from vanessa carlton’s a thousand miles.

The worst thing about Blaine being on tour, is that Sebastian can’t always go with him.

Sure, when they were younger (namely, when they had no kids to worry about) he wouldn’t think twice about following Blaine to Europe and bragging about how the guy on stage, the one that everyone’s cheering for and drooling over, is _his_ husband.

But life evolves – they’ve evolved. They’re fathers now. Thankfully, they have the wonders of technology to help them out in that respect.

“I hate this part,” Blaine sighs, bright hazel eyes gazing up at the camera.

Sebastian leans back on his chair, lips dipping into a frown. Usually when they’d watch a sad movie together, he’d be able to curl his arm around Blaine and hold him close. Blaine would lean his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and soak up the offered comfort like a sponge.

But, no. Too much distance is stretched between them, and Sebastian’s heart pangs as the tears start to gather in his husband’s eyes; all he can do is watch, and it tears him apart inside. It probably doesn’t help that when they’re away from each other, their emotions are heightened.

Why the fuck did he decide it was a good idea to let Blaine pick Moulin Rouge?

“Hey, B. Look at me,” Sebastian soothes, eyes softened at the screen.

Blaine just huffs a quiet, almost inaudible breath of laughter, swiping at his eyes. “I’m okay, Bas. Sorry. It’s… been a long two weeks.”

“I know. It’s nearly over, though.”

If you ask Sebastian, it’s been the longest two weeks of his life. Of course, he makes those kinds of claims every time Blaine leaves.

Blaine falls to pieces at the final number, and Sebastian’s heart aches. He can even feel his own throat closing over. “Babe?”

Raising his eyes once more, Blaine shakes his head, small smile on his lips. “S-sorry. It’s just… it gets me every time.”

“You know what, Killer? Next time I’m picking the movie,” Sebastian quips weakly. It’s his go to when all else fails; humour. And the thing is, it actually does tend to work. He thinks that’s part of the reason he fell in love with Blaine so easily in the first place – they’re similar, but not too similar.

True to form, Blaine snorts in spite of himself. “God, I’m such a mess. I’m sorry, baby. This was supposed to be something fun for us.”

Sebastian surveys the screen thoughtfully – checks his computer clock. It’s not even midnight yet – and, sure, he has to be at the office early tomorrow, but the case he’s working on isn’t particularly urgent. He can be off his game for one day if it means putting a smile back on Blaine’s face.

“Hey, how about we watch Beauty and the Beast next? You don’t have to be up early tomorrow, do you?”

“Are… are you sure? You have work…”

“Eh, not important. I miss you, and I want to spend more time looking at my gorgeous husband, tear-stained or not,” Sebastian replies, and Blaine’s lips stretch into a slightly wobbly smile.

By the end of the second movie, after he makes sure to sing along to each and every number that he’ll forever deny knowing the words to with Blaine, Blaine is all smiles and crinkled eyes, and he knows already that it’s that smile that’s going to get him through the day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://keeponwarbling.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
